A Vacation to Remember Frozen
by KenSaku Frozen
Summary: Sakura wins tickets to America! Who will she bring along? Sakura dies! Li dies? What's going on? What's with these two new people Nikki and James! YOu'll have to read and find out! Please review! I won't keep writing it unless I get some ore reviews!
1. Part 1 of 3

I don't own this story! I only own the Plot, and Nikki! I hope you like it! I'm not good at writing stories like this!  
  
  
  
***A Vacation to Remember***  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a bright and beautiful day. Sakura couldn't wait to get to school. They were having competitions that were in groups of 4. The winning team got 4 tickets to America. Sakura knew that her team could probably win. They had to pick partners. Madison picked Eli, and Sakura picked Li. Everyone was 15. It was spring, everyone's favorite time of the year.  
  
Sakura got to school 30 minutes early so she wouldn't miss anything. She was surprised to see Madison, Eli, and Li already standing there talking. "Hey Madison, Eli!" yelled Sakura to her friends. She new Li liked her, she was trying to make him mad by ignoring him. They had already been going out for 3 years. She was hoping Madison's plan would work. "Madison, Eli will you guys come here?" asked Sakura. Madison and Eli followed Sakura. Li was getting mad.  
  
When they returned they all were acting like nothing had happened. "Hey you guys where did you go?" asked Li. No one paid attention to him, not even Sakura they all walked right by him. Li felt one tear fall down his face. He wiped it away and headed off to class.  
  
Li arrived at class right when the bell rang. He walked in slowly and took his seat. The teacher took attendance. After that they went out side. Li tried talking to them a few more times. Li decided to ignore Sakura if she ever talked to him. Li never heard his name called for any event. He figured that Sakura could find an extra person to take along to America. Since they would be doing that for the rest of the day Li decided to go home.  
  
When Li was ready to leave he heard his name get called. He figured it was just a misprint. Sakura looked around and could find li at all. After searching to entire schoolyard she finally saw him walking home. She ran as fast as she could to catch up to him. "Li! Come back!" yelled Sakura. Li ignored her and kept on walking. Sakura had no choice. She ran up to Li and pushed him onto the ground.  
  
"Sakura get off of me now!" yelled Li. "I'm sorry, it was Madison's idea. We are tied with another team, please come back and help us win it!" pleaded Sakura. "And if I don't…" "I will make you stand upon the stage during the talent show, and I will kiss you in front of everybody!" said Sakura she knew he would rather die than kiss her. "Fine, but only because I would be humiliated the rest of my life, and would have to go back to Hong Kong and change my name!" what just said got a little laugh out of Sakura. "Your funny!" replied Sakura. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Li on his cheek. "Better get moving, otherwise I will do that again!" Li didn't want to be kissed again. He practically ran back to school.  
  
Li won the activity. Sakura, Li, Eli, and Madison all were going to America for a month and a half. Their flight would leave in a few days. Sakura invited Li to come over to her house, and have dinner. When Li walked in he was afraid to see what Tori would do. Sakura told Tori who was going and where they were going. "I'm not letting you bring that brat with you!" said Tori. "Why not?!" said Sakura yelling loudly at her brother. "Sakura, don't get into a fight. It's okay; I really shouldn't be going to America anyway. We will miss a lot of homework, and I need to bring up my Grammar grade. I'm not feeling well, so I'm just going to go home." Li got up and Left. "Tori look what you did! I don't care what you say I'm going, and Li is going with me!" Sakura stood up and ran out of the house and went to go find Li.  
  
'Sakura probably set all of this up so I wouldn't have to go with her. I would have taken it a lot better, than if she would have just told me face to face.' Li was sitting on a chair. He was so tired he fell asleep. Sakura got to Li's apartment and knocked on the door. No one would answer so she walked on in. She was amazed with what she saw. His apartment was spotless. She saw him sitting on a chair fast asleep. She walked over to him and saw a notebook she picked it up and read it. She was about ready to cry when she read it. She hugged Li and started to cry. 'Oh li, who have it all wrong!'  
  
A few minutes later Li started to wake up. Sakura was hugging him. " Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura jumped and looked at him. "Li, I don't hate you! My brother just got a lot of homework and was in a bad mood. Li, you are going to go with me. You are going to do everything with me. You must also sit next to me on the plane, and let me fall asleep on you!"  
  
"What!?" yelled Li, he was wondering if Sakura was feeling all right. "Sorry if I startled you, it's just that I am feeling sort of lonely. Madison has Eli, and I have no one. I know that it would impossible for you to ever like a lame Cardcaptor who knows nothing about clow cards even after 7 years of practice. I better leave you alone." Sakura headed off out of the room. "Sakura, I do care about you a lot more than you think…" whispered Li.  
  
Finally it was time to get on their flight. They got to choose their sets in First Class. It was reserved just for them. Sakura sat down in a far corner. She looked out the window. Li walked over to a seat and sat down. Sakura got up and walked over to him. "May I sit with you?" Sakura was hoping with all of her heart that he would let her. "I hate to say this…" Sakura starts to get tears in her eyes. "I would be honored if you would sit by me!" said li. "You mean it!" Li nodded his head. Sakura was holding on to Li's hand as tight as she could during the take off.  
  
The flight took around 24 hours. Finally they got to America. They all exited of the plane. They got a taxi and headed off to their hotel. They had a big room that was divided into two sections. They each would have to pick partners. They each got a bathroom, one bed, kitchen, and a lot more! "Li I was wondering…" Sakura was interrupted by Li. "Sakura I would be more than happy to share a room.  
  
They got to there half and looked around. They noticed one main big problem.  
  
"There's only one bed," said Sakura.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch," said Li.  
  
" No, you are going to sleep with me!" replied Sakura.  
  
  
  
They met in the lobby when they were done unpacking and getting settles in. "Where should we eat at?" asked Madison. "Lets go looking around! We can find some place to eat and we can also go shopping!" answered Sakura. They got a map and went to the center of the town. (They are in Chicago.) "Let's split and meet back here in a hour and ½. We can go to two different restaurants so that way we know at least two good places to eat!" said Madison.  
  
Sakura went with Li, and Madison went with Eli (who did you think they would go with?).  
  
Sakura & Li's night out ^_^  
  
Sakura and Li found a place to eat. Sakura ordered to sit at the private balcony. They got up to their table and sat down. The only lights were two candles, the moon, and the city lights. They ordered and sat silently. Li stood up and went to look off the balcony. "What are you doing?" asked Sakura. "Just looking at the sky. It's so pretty." replied Li. Sakura thought for a moment. "Will you play a game with me Li?" "What is it?" " We ask each other yes or no question's about who each other like. You will ask me questions first."  
  
"Okay. Do I know him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
" Does he go to our school?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is he kind?"  
  
"He usually is, yes"  
  
"Does this person love you back?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Does this person like someone else?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Sakura, I give up. It is your turn." Said Li.  
  
"Does she go to our school?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Do I know her?"  
  
"Better than anyone else."  
  
Sakura listened carefully to what he just said. There was one person she knew very well… "Is it Madison?" asked Sakura. "Nope!" She felt so relived. She got up and hugged Li as tight as she could. "I don't care who like! As not as it was one of my best friends!" Sakura just remembered something. She knew that person better than anyone. 'I have to know that person better than anyone else does. Could he like me?' "Li do you like..." Sakura was cut off by Li. "I'm very sorry I should have made something up…" All Sakura could do was hug Li as tight as she could.  
  
"Li I have never been happier in my life!" Sakura was so happy she stated to cry. Li didn't know that one person that he had been mean to for most of his life could have the slightest feelings for him. "Excuse me, but I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Said the waitress. Sakura and Li sat down and ate with silence. They finished and headed off for the spot where they would meet Eli and Madison in.  
  
"So, how was your dinner?" asked Madison. "It was very good." Replied Sakura. They headed back to their hotel. Each of them went to their room. Sakura went to bed before Li did. Li was embarrassed to sleep with Sakura. He ended up falling asleep on the couch. During the night a storm came in. It woke Sakura up. She got out of bed and fell asleep next to Li on the couch.  
  
  
  
The next day they got up early so they could visit the Shedd Aquarium. Sakura wanted to see all of the water animals there. Plus two lucky people got to ride on a dolphin. "Are you guys ready to go?" asked Eli. "Just a second!" yelled Sakura. Sakura was trying to show Li that she cared for him. 1791 words  
  
Sakura walked out of her room. She was wearing an outfit that Madison had bought for her while she and Eli were out. It was a purple shirt that had a small see through jacket on top. Sakura was also wearing shorts, a sapphire necklace, and earrings that looked like little clow cards.  
  
Li was with Madison waiting out in the lobby. "Why has Sakura been too shy to tell me what went on last night between you two?" asked Madison, Sakura was never to shy to tell Madison something. "Sakura wanted to play a game about asking questions about who we like and (Sakura walks right behind Li while he is talking. Li isn't aware that she is there) she thinks I like her, I made something up so she wouldn't be so upset."  
  
"So there is no possible chance for you to like her?" said?????  
  
"Nope not at all. I guess that I'm a little jealous of her. She has friends and family that actually care for her I have no friends or family in Japan. I have to stay in Japan as long as my mom doesn't call. I'm sure she won't, because she just cares about me training and getting stronger." Finished Li.  
  
Sakura felt bad for Li. She had tons of family and friends that liked her, but Li didn't really have any friends. "Li, I'm sorry that I misunderstood…I I what was I just talking about?" asked Sakura. "I don't know I forget also," replied Li. Eli laughed and took Madison over into a corner. "What did you do to them?." Asked Madison. "Oh, I just erased their memories of having their 'emotional problems'." said Eli.  
  
Everyone headed off to the Shedd Aquarium. Sakura was going to put her name in the drawing twice. She knew she probably wouldn't win though. "What should we look at first Sakura?" asked Li. "I don't know. How about we split up and meet at the dolphin cages when it is time for the drawing." Said Sakura. "That sounds great!" replied Madison.  
  
Sakura and Li decided to take a mini roller coaster that took them to different spots in the Aquarium. "It is nice that there isn't any people getting ready to go on the ride besides us." Said Sakura. Sakura and Li sat down in the front row. The seats were small so they had to sit close together. They went into a dark tunnel. Sakura was scared because she heard strange noises. She snuggled up close Li and rested her head on his shoulder. 452wrds.  
  
They got off the ride and went to the dolphin cage hand & hand. They got there and sat down on the bleachers. There wasn't much room by Madison and Eli. "I will now call the two lucky winners. If I call your name more than once you will get to pick another person to go with you. The first winner is Kinomoto Sakura! The second winner is also Kinomoto Sakura. I thank you for entering. You may turn in your ticket stubs at the front of the Aquarium to receive a special gift."  
  
Eli, Madison, Sakura and, Li walked over to the cage. Sakura asked if she could ride alone first. She got on the dolphin and rode around on its back for 15 minuets. The dolphin stopped at the entrance. "So who are you going to invite Sakura?" asked Eli. Sakura thought for a few more minuets. Sakura walked over to where Li was sitting. She sat down next to him. "Li, what were you thinking about? Well, any ways I want to know if you would take a turn with me?" Li told Sakura that he would love to. They finished up, and went and looked around a little bit longer then went home.  
  
When they got there Sakura pulled Li over into another room. "What were you thinking about earlier?" asked Sakura. "Just how lucky you are to have so many family and friends that care about you, unlike Me." said Li. Li went over and sat down on a near by couch. Sakura walked over and sat down next to him. "From now on, I'll be your new best friend!" said Sakura. "Thanks Sakura, that means a lot to me!" (Li didn't say that sarcastically!J) Sakura rested her head on Li's shoulder, and fell asleep.  
  
An hour or two later Madison, Eli, Sakura, and Li went to the Hard Rock Café. They got a private table up on the balcony. (Can you tell I like Balconies?) Madison sat by Eli, and Sakura sat by Li. (Duh!) There was loud music that was playing on the streets. It was very calm and peaceful. Madison and Eli went to go to the gift shop and buy some gifts.  
  
Sakura stood up. She took Li's hand and made him stand up also. Sakura put her arms around Li's neck and rested her head on his chest. Li put his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura and Li started to dance. From a crack in the door onto the balcony, Madison and Eli were watching it all, Madison taped the whole thing. She already had the title down 'Sakura and Li's first Dance.'  
  
Their food came. Everyone sat back down and ate. They talked about what they would do the next day. They finished eating their meal and walked back home. Li and Sakura went to their part of the house. Sakura sat down on a bed and listened to messages while Li go this shower. When Li came out he saw Sakura crying on the bed.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Li. He was worried about what was wrong with Sakura. Sakura pressed the replay button on the answering machine. "I believe this is where the card mistress is staying. You aren't Safe anymore. Soon I will become the new master of the clow cards and rule the world with my boss. You will no longer exist on this planet. " Said a cold and dark male voice.  
  
Li was sitting on the bed. Sakura was hugging him very tightly. Sakura was so scared she was shaking. "Li, I don't want to die! I at least want to find a person who cares for me!" yelled Sakura. She just sat there. Li was getting worried. He never felt any other auras lately. "Sakura, I'll make sure that none of that will ever happen to you." Said Li. Sakura always felt better when Li was around.  
  
"Li, will you promise not to yell at me or make fun of me if I ask you something?" "Sakura, I promise." "I was wondering if I, I oh, never mind. It's stupid." Said Sakura. She just couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. "Sakura, must not of been stupid if you asked me not to laugh first. Let me guess, you probably wanted to sleep with me." Sakura was speechless he took the words right out of her mouth. Sakura blushed and nodded slightly. "Sakura, you should have asked, of course I would let you!" (I know that there is only one bed, but Li always sleeps on a pull out bed.) Sakura and Li walked to the bed. They got in and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The next day Sakura and Li left a note for Madison and Eli that they had gone for a walk. They were walking in a forest, when all of a sudden they heard a girl scream. They ran and found a girl that was Sakura age on the ground. "What's wrong?" asked Li. "I was walking around and I tripped over a root, and I think I sprained my ankle." Said the girl; she looked like she was in much pain. "Where's your family?" asked Li. "I don't have a family, they abandoned me the other day." Said the girl. "Hi! My name is Sakura Kinomoto." "I'm Li Syaoran." "It's nice to meet you, my name is Nikki." Sakura remembered that she had a friend named Nikki back in Japan. Li helped Nikki up. Nikki blushed when Li helped her. They took her to a doctor, then back to the hotel.  
  
Nikki asked Li to go into another room. "Li, I wanted to ask you something. Do you like anyone, and if so do they like you back?" asked Nikki. "No, I really can't think of anyone who actually likes me." Replied Li. "I know you aren't staying here long, but do you think that you could, well you know. Oh let me just get to the point, I, I like you Li. I don't see why you don't have anyone that likes you. You can be kind, plus you are very cute!" Li blushed at the last comment. Li and Nikki walked out of the room.  
  
When Sakura saw them she felt a little hurt inside. She just ignored them and went on with her day. They decided they would go to the Sears Tower. When they got there they decided to go to the very top floor. They would go to the top by elevator. Sakura entered the elevator first. They elevator shut and wouldn't open. (This is going to be different from the episode where Sakura transforms the float.) A picture on the ground showed Sakura in the elevator. She was unconscious, on the elevator floor.  
  
"Sakura!" yelled Li. All of a sudden they elevator shot up to the top level. The cable broke that held the elevator up. It shot down at around 35mi. Per hour. It landed with a very loud bang that shook the entire first floor. The door opened, Sakura's body was lying there. It had blood all over it. Sakura was barely alive. Madison called the hospital. The doctors said it was a miracle that Sakura was still living.  
  
"The doctors say that Sakura can live for a while longer, but her body isn't working the way it should. She will most likely die in a day or two. She is awake and aware of what will happen to her." Said Madison who was practically in tears. Li was shocked. He walked to Sakura's room. She was lying there looking at the ceiling. "Hi Li." Said Sakura weakly. "Li, I want to tell you something that I wish I would've told you earlier. Li, I love you." Li was shocked with she just said. " I love you to Sakura." Nikki was listening through the door. 'I guess my boss was right, I just have to see if Li cares enough.' Said Nikki mentally.  
  
Sakura was let out of the hospital. Sakura and Li went in their room and sat down on a couch. Sakura took Li's hand and made him stand up. Their faced grew nearer and nearer. Finally their lips touched. Sakura wrapped her arms around Li's neck, Li put an arm around Sakura's waist and the other on the back of her head. Sakura backed off and started to fall over. "Li, I think it's time for me to go." "No! You can't go! Sakura, please don't leave me!" yelled Li, he didn't want Sakura to die just yet. Nikki walked into the room. Sakura had fallen unconscious, and was slowly dying.  
  
"Do you love her Li?" asked Nikki. "Of course I love her!" yelled Li. "I was sent here to prevent Sakura from dying. I am from the future. I can not tell you who my family and friends are, other wise too much of the future will be changed." "You mean…" "Yes, Sakura is dead in my future. I will restore her, but there is one consequence you and Sakura will be able to read each others thoughts unless you put your barrier up." "I agree." Nikki took out a bottle of some substance and gave it to Sakura. "Li, my purpose here is done." Nikki faded away.  
  
Sakura woke up a few minuets later. Sakura and Li hugged each other. Not knowing that in a crack in the door a camera was rolling. They stayed like that for 5 more minuets. They left the room. 'Sakura can you hear me?' 'Wha! Li! What are you doing in my head!!!' 'It was part of the consequence that I had to take if you were to come back' 'Cool!' Li taught Sakura how to but up her barrier.  
  
Everyone decided they would go to a park near by. "I have an idea! We can have a water gun fight!" said Sakura. "How will be able to get water guns?" asked Madison. "I can use the create card to create 4 water guns, and the watery to keep water flowing through the water guns non- stop!"  
  
"Oh key of the star,  
  
With powers burning bright  
  
Reveal the staff  
  
And Shine your light!  
  
Release!  
  
I call apon the power  
  
Of my star ancient forces near and far  
  
Create and watery transform all our might  
  
And draw your power from my light!  
  
Star Cards!  
  
Create card make 4 water guns, and watery make sure the water guns are always full of water!" said Sakura.  
  
They got their water guns and started shooting each other with them. 'Hey Li here I come!' Sakura shot Li with her water gun. 'Take that!' 'Ha ha you missed me!' 'I guess you didn't see that one coming?' 'You got me all wet!' 'That's what you deserve!' When they were done everyone was soaked.  
  
Madison and Eli went to go rent some scary movies. Sakura and Li went back home. When Sakura came out of the bathroom she sat on the couch. 'Tickle attack!' Li jumped out from behind the couch and started tickling Sakura they chased each other around the apartment tickling each other. Finally they were so tired they fell onto the couch. Sakura gave Li a quick kiss on the cheek. Madison and Eli got back a few minuets later.  
  
Everyone sat down in the living room. They had rented 3 Horror movies. Sakura could barley watch them. She was holding on to Li's arm the entire time. She some how ended up falling asleep in the middle of the 2nd movie. She had her head rested on Li's lap. It was 11:00 when they finished. Li carried Sakura to her bed. He got in his bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day everyone except Sakura was sleeping at 6:00A.M. She had gone to bed really early so she was up at the crack of dawn. She decided to make breakfast for everyone. Sakura was making so much food she was running out of room on the table. She decided that everyone would eat on a huge coffee table that was in front of the couch.  
  
'Oh Li…time to wake up…if you don't wake up I will come and make you' 'I dare you to make me.' Sakura walked over into her room went over to Li. "If you don't wake up Li, or should I start calling you Syaoran and embarrass you in front of everyone." Sakura looked down at Li and he still wouldn't wake up. "I guess you want me to wake you up the hard way" said Sakura. 'Oh, I'm so scared!'  
  
"You leave me no choice, I will make the sleep card put a spell on me, the only way I will wake up is if you kiss me. HA! HA! HA!" yelled Sakura. She used the sleep card to make her fall asleep. What no one noticed was that the dust that was put on Sakura was black instead of its normal color. Li woke up, he went over to Sakura and gave her a small kiss. To his surprise she didn't wake up. He tried contacting her mentally, but it didn't work.  
  
Li picked her up and but her back in the bed. When Li turned around he saw Nikki. "I thought you were gone." He said, Li thought Nikki said she couldn't come back. "Li, this is the last time I can come back. My power only limits me to revive a person twice in their entire life. You must show Sakura you care for her more. She thinks that you are just playing around with her. I will show you what I mean…"  
  
*******April 15*******  
  
"Madison, I'm telling you he is just playing with me!"-Sakura  
  
"That's not true! You should have seen the look on his face when I told him you had one or two more days to live! He was practically in tears!"-Madison  
  
"He probably was in tears because he was glad I was leaving."-Sakura  
  
"Then tell me why he kissed you back right before you were going to die? He admitted that he love you. Sakura, you need to let things work out. Two people can't fall in love, and then never spend time with anyone except the person they love. Sakura your relationship with Li is like a flower. It is just starting to bloom. Soon it will turn into a beautiful flower and your relationship with Li will be the best it ever will be. Sometime in life a flower may start to die, and that is like a relationship starting to fade away. Flowers have another chance to get better if it has sun and water. Your relationship will get better if you patch up what you were fighting about or disagreeing or what ever else broke you up."- Madison  
  
"Madison, where did you get that from?"-Sakura  
  
"I made it up!"-Madison  
  
*******Normal time*******  
  
"Li, next time you try to wake her up, act like it the last chance you will ever get." Nikki disappeared. Li kissed Sakura again, and this time it worked. "Sakura, I'm sorry if you think that I was playing around with you. I wasn't. I love you Sakura, with all of my heart." Li said who was starting to blush furiously. "Li, you have no idea how much that means to me! We better get down stairs before my I made breakfast gets cold!"  
  
Sakura and Li walked to the kitchen hand and hand. "Sakura, Eli and I were wondering, how about you and Li can spend the day together, and Eli and myself could spend the day together." Asked Madison. "That sounds fine to us!" replied Sakura. Li decided he was going to take Sakura out on the best day she had ever had.  
  
'So Sakura, were do want to go?' asked Li mentally. 'I have no idea. Let's go shopping until we find something to do!' 'That sounds like a great idea. Sakura walked to a toy shop for the first thing. "Li come here." Said Sakura. "What is it?" "Li, look at this," Li picked up the tape and read the front of it. "Cardcaptors?!" yelled Li. "I think Madison has some explaining to do." Said Sakura. Sakura bought one that had the episode of when Li first arrived. They went out to lunch next.  
  
Sakura and Li sat down in a restaurant. "Li, why don't you smile often." Asked Sakura. "When I lived in Hong Kong, there wasn't really anything to smile about. I guess I just got into a habit of not smiling," replied Li. They left right after they ate their food. They decided to go home. To their surprise, Madison and Eli were already there. Sakura went to her room to get something. When she came out she saw the worst thing she could ever see. Li was kissing Madison.  
  
"Li, what are you doing?" She was looking at them with tears down her face. "Sakura, please don't believe what you just saw!" said Li. "Why shouldn't I you Idiot! Li, why did you do this to me? I really did think you cared for me. I guessed wrong." Sakura ran out the door.  
  
******Sakura's P.O.V.*********  
  
"I can't believe he actually fell for that." Laughed Sakura. A few hours ago, we had made up a plan for Li, to make me mad. I can't believe that actually worked. Now all I have to do is leave a note to Li where I am going, and finish the last step of our plan.!  
  
(Normal pov.)  
  
Li saw a note slip under the door.  
  
Li,  
  
I'm going to a local bar, I hope you have a good time with Madison.  
  
Your Ex-girlfriend Sakura  
  
Li put his shoes on and ran to go find Sakura. Sakura was sitting at a table in a bar. All of a sudden her life became a nightmare. Li ran to the nearest bar. He entered it. It smelled like smoke, and it was very unpleasant. Her looked around for Sakura. "Excuse me, have you seen a girl my age, that has light brown hair, and bright green eyes?" "Yah, I think I have. Five men dragged her over there." He pointed over to a corner that had a lot of people and was very loud.  
  
Li walked over to the corner. He was shocked of what he saw. Sakura was on the ground, unconscious she was bleeding, and she had cut's and marks all over her. Li knelt down next her and picked her up. He saw a note sticking out of her pocket. 'Li, I was never mad at you, it was a plan, unfortunately it didn't turned out as planed. Li I'm sorry I made you mad, and I will always love you, Sakura.' Li picked her up and walked her home. Li entered the door and set her down on a couch.  
  
"What happened to her?!" yelled Madison. "Your plan didn't go in the right direction." Replied Li. Sakura was out for a few more hours. She stayed propped up on Li the whole time. Sakura finally woke up. "W, what, where am I?" Said Sakura. Li pushed the hair out of her eyes. "It's ok. I brought you home." Said Li. "Oh Li, it was terrible. I felt like I was going to die!" yelled Sakura. "Sakura, I don't care if you look or sound funny. I will always care for you. I promise." Sakura got closer to Li and fell asleep. Sakura had a lot of small injuries. All that Li and Sakura cared about was being near each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Sakura and Li woke up at nine in the morning. Madison and Eli left a note saying that they had gone out for a walk. Sakura woke up and gave Li a quick kiss to wake him up. "Li I love you so much. I'm glad to have a person who cares for me so much." Li stood up trying to get out of bed. Sakura wouldn't stop being near him. "Sakura I need you to get off of me for a second. I would like to make it out to the living room before falling down 9 times." Said a very inpatient Li. Sakura giggled a little and let him go. Li stormed out of the room. 'I hope I didn't make him mad.' Thought Sakura. She made sure she had her barrier up.  
  
Li was sitting on the couch in the family room. Sakura looked at him he seemed quite upset. "Li, are you okay?" Sakura walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Don't worry Sakura everything is alright." Said Li. "That makes me feel a lot better." Said Sakura. Sakura looked over at Li and jumped on top of him. Sakura scooted up so her face was looking directly down at his. Sakura moved her head so that their faces were only inches apart. They could feel each others hot breath o their faces. They moved even closer until their lips touched. Sakura and Li wished they could be like that forever. They ended up falling off the couch, and making a very loud sound. They finally stoped kissing, 5 minuets later.  
  
They heared Madison and Eli unlock the door. They quickly and acted like they weren't doing a thing. "Did you guys hear a loud boming noise, or was it just me?' asked Madison. "It was probably you, because we didn't hear anything." Replied Sakura. "Right." said Eli. Sakura and Li could tell that Eli was getting a little curious.  
  
Everyone had no idea what to do. They were just siting a the couch watching t.v. Sakura was playing on a computer that was in the house. She was playing solitare. She had played around 37 games, and lost all of them. Sakura stopped playing solitare, and went on the internet. After a while she called madison into the room. She showed Madison what she wanted to show her and they both agreed. They turned off the computer, and went back out into the living room.  
  
"Guys pack your bags, because we are going to ???????" (I'm not going to tell you! ^_^) "You guys actually got tickets to ?????" siad Li. Everyone went to their rooms and started to back their bags. There flight to ?????? left in less than an hour. They got to the ariport just in time. "Flight 189 to ??????? is now boarding. I repeate filght 189 to ???? is now boarding. Sakura and the rest got on the plane. Sakura sat by ??????? and Li sat by??????. 48 hrs. later they got to ????  
  
"This place seems really nice out!" said Sakura. (Out side) "It is so hot! How can people stand to live here!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped and just looked at her like she was some sicopath. "Sakura, I know you are hot, but that doesn't mean that need to shout at the top of your lungs!" Sakura blushed when Li said that, because she got a little embarrased. They got tinot their rental car and went to the hotel.  
  
" This place is huge. Are you sure you didn't go over madison!" asked Eli. their hotel room, well it wasn't really a hotel room wasn't really a hotel room. It was more like 1/2 of the size of Madison's mansion. Madison made sure it had 3 rooms. Eli and herself would get a seprate room, but Li and Sakura had to share a room again. They didn't really mind.  
  
"Hey you guys, me and Li are going to go out for a little while. You two paly nice!" Yelled Sakura. She grabbed Li's hand and ran out of the room. "What did she mean by play nice?" pondered Eli. Madison sweatdropped. "You're hopeless!"  
  
Sakura and Li decided to go out and explore a desert. They didn't know that a terrible sand storm was on it's way. "It's hot out hear!" said Sakura. "I know what you mean, they say that this never is this hot only if there is, is oh no," li was just standing there in shock. "What is it Li?" Sakura was getting a little nervous. "It means we've got to get our butts out of here, otherwise we are going to get caught in a sandstorm!"  
  
Sakura was getting scared. She started to cry, she new that they probably would not get out in time. She looked up at Li, he had such a serious look on his face. It was sarting to get very windy. Li looked down at Sakura she was coughing very hard. He went over to her and held her so that her face was burried in his shoulder. He thought that if at least one of them made it out it should be her. He had stopped thinking about only himself, and started thinking for others. AS time passed by in got worse and then better........  
  
  
  
******Time Pass******  
  
  
  
"W-What? where am I?" asked Sakura. She looked around and saw only two people she new. Madison, and Eli. "You are in the hospital. You were caught in a desert. A protroler found you on the ground. You were knocked out." Said Madison. Sakura noticed that she had a down look on her face. "Where's Li?" asked Sakura. "They couldn't find him, they looked all over for him. Where you were postitioned at they drove out 5 miles in all directions, with you the center of the circle. This was tied around your face. We think that Li was trying to save you, and put that around you so sand wouldn't get caught in your throught." said Madison. "It was yeserday when you were brought in. the doctors think that Li is most likely to be dead." said Eli.  
  
Sakura burst into tears. She was very upset. Madison handed Sakura a note. "Read it, it was found in your pocket." Sakura opened the note and read it.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I had a dream this was going to happen. I didn't want to alter the future, so I just did what you wanted me to do. I don't konw if I will die. Please in your heart believe I am still alive as long as known finds me. Sakura, if I am dead, I'm sorry I had to go so soon. If 3 days pass, and I am not found tell everyone i am dead. I also left a key in me dresser that unlocks a box with some stuff i it. It is yours now. I have something's in there that I have left behind for soem other people. Sakura try not to be sad. I wrote the next part in secret code. fanidon ind lif sfdd nx jswwopd. Hkj onpw Saqqu? ht's fanidon'd and lif'd dgtjdtsfd nt fje irtire. (Madison and Eli will be married. You know Nikki? It's there daughter in the future) Sakura I love you very much, and I hope you live a better life than I have.  
  
Love, Li  
  
Sakura was crying on Madison's shoulder. She didn't want Li to be gone. She decided that from then on she would never love another person, besides Li. She hoped with all her life that Li was still alive.  
  
  
  
*****************END  
  
That's it! I'm going to have to be encouraged to make the next Chapter! It all depends in you! :-) 


	2. Part 2 of 3

*********A Vacation to Remember***********Part 2*****  
  
What will happen to Li? Keep reading and you will find out.  
  
A hour had passed since Sakura had woken up. they were goign to look for Li again. Sakura had been crying so much she had practically thrown up. Everyone had tried to comfort her. All Sakura could do was read Li's letter over, and over again. They were going home in three days. They had already called Meiling. She was the only one in Li's family that actually knew about Li's dissapearance.  
  
Sakura had finally calmed down, and was acting like nothing had ever happen. "Just think how much homework we are going to have. We've been gone for around a month!" Sakura said, try to sound as happy as possible. The thing Sakura was most worried about about, was that they had to mention the worst and best part of the trip.  
  
Sakura was allowed to go home. She was sleepy, so she went into her room, and fell asleep. She slept where li usally slept. A few tears creaped out of her eyes, as she slowly fell asleep. Sakura had a very unusual dream.  
  
*******Sakura's dream*******  
  
Sakura was standing in a flower field. That wind was blowing strongly, though the only thing that was affected by it was her. She saw a young child that had her green eyes, and Li's chesnut hair. It ran to her. She put her arms out to catch it, but it went right through her.  
  
Now it was just Sakura. It was dark, and cold. She was floating in space. She heard people talking. A person bent down to her. Sakura could see the person's hair, or face.  
  
?????: Are you okay, you've been crying...........ah, I see you have lost a loved one. Please don't cry.  
  
The all of a sudden she saw Li standing right infront of her. He handed her a flower and walking closer to her.  
  
Li: Please don't cry. Sakura I love you with all my heart. Follow me.  
  
Li grabbed Sakura's hand and led her off into another demension. That appeared at a beach. Sakura was in her bathing suit, and so was Li. They played in the water for a few minutes. Sakura couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. When she touched Li, he felt so real. The scenary dissapeared.  
  
Sakura was backing in space again.She saw Li.  
  
Li: Sakura, I love you with all my heart. I hope you have a good life.  
  
Li gave Sakura a quick kiss, and then dissapeared.  
  
********Normal Time.*********  
  
Sakura was awaken by her alarm clock. She was thinking about the dream. Was it real, or was it just a dream. She looked in her hand She was holding the exact same flower that Li gave to her, and she was saoking wet standing in her bathing suit. 'maybe it wasn't a dream' sakura thought. She went to put the flower in some water. Then she told madison and Eli what happend.  
  
Sakura 's life was getting worser and worser every minute. She had told Tori and kero what happend, but they just celebrated. She had no one in in her family that could comfort her. Her dad was going to be gone for over 6 years, exploring different parts of the world.She made up her mind on what she was going to do. She was going ot move to America.  
  
She told Madison and Eli about her idea. Madison said that she would have people build her a house just like her's. Sakura said that that was okay It was their last day in Austrllia. Sakura gave up and told everyone the bad news. All of Li's family were upset about the tradegy. Meilin didn't help very much. She blamed Sakura for Li's death, and mad her even more upset.  
  
Sakura got everything packed. She remembered to open the box that Li told her to open. When she opened it there was a note inside it. She opened it and read it.  
  
Sakura, Open the velvet pouch that is underneath this pouch. (Sakura opnes it and is in awe when she sees what's in there.) Please give these rings to whom ever captures your heart. I hope they treat you with respect. Give everyone else their packages. I will always be wathching down on you. Inside I know that your are sad. Please do not worry about me. I wish I could see you just one more time. Inside I am crying my heart out. I don't want to die, but it is best not to change the future. I was destined to die at this age. You were to live your life the way it is now. I know you are moving to America. With your abilities, you will be able to make a very good fortune. As each day goes on, letters will appear when you are about ready to go to sleep. I wrote these before my death, because I know what is going to happen to you. You will have a very happy life. Tell everyone I said hi!  
  
Li Syaoran ((a.k.a little wolf )) ^_^  
  
Sakura could just stand there. She put the box in a suitcase, and got ready to leave. She got onto to the plane that night. She said goodbye to her freinds, and left to what would become her new home.  
  
The end  
  
************* ******** ************ *********** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***** * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ha! Did you really think I was going to end it there!!!!!!!!! I would, if I were the mean person like I could be!  
  
Sakura got on the plane. She saw a youg boy with Blonde hair that was in a braid the reached his waist. "Bon Juor, my name is James. What's your's." asked they boy. Sakura decided that from now on she would go by a differrent name. "My name is Releena Hotori." she made up a name very fast. "It's nice to meet you. Where are you from?" asked James. She decided to make a toatly different life style. "I'm from Germany, but both of my parents were born in Japan." she said. She sat down next to him. She wrote out what her new profile would be.  
  
Name:Releena Hotori Age: 17 Birth: September 21 Family: Father, and a brother Etheincy: German Friends:Eli Moon and Madison Taylor Hair: Light brown Eye Color: Emerald Green  
  
"So, where area you going to attend school at?" asked James. "I'm not sure, all I know is that I will live in Charleston, South Carolina." Sakura said. Sakura thought for a moment where was going to go to school? "That's cool, I live in Charleston to! Where will you live?" he asked. "I'm not sure. My best friend, is building a mansion for me some where around the coast." she said. James jumped ot of his seat. "Y-Y-Your the one who is living in the big thing! It is huge! My friends and I have seen that thing beeing built. It is as big as shopping center!" Sakura just started to giggle.  
  
A few hours later they finally got to the airport. Madison told her to get in the limo that was outside. She got her luggage, and went outside. The driver was lokking around. She walked up to him. "Are you Kinomoto Sakura?" he asked politely. "Yes, but I'm not going by that name anymore. I am Releena Hotori." She got into the car. It was the first time that she had ever been in a limo. Sakura turned on the t.v. that was in the back, and then she fell asleep.  
  
She woke up as they pulled into her drive way. Sakura almost fainted when she saw the size of her house. She went inside. There were maids all over cleaning and getting ready for her arrival. The butler handed her a slip of paper she read it.  
  
34 bedrooms 6 master bedrooms 2 kitchens 4 dinning rooms 8 family rooms 49 bathrooms ( 6 master) 3 movie thearters 5 pools 6 recreatinal centers 3 pet shops and much much more!  
  
Sakura was in shock. She had never seen ir been in a house this big. She had over 20 maids! The thing was, she would probably get lost. "Do you have a map of this place?" asked Sakura. One of her butler's handed her an extra copy. She saw the total area of all of the building in her huge house. Total Area in mi: 6mi. She defently new she would be getting a work out. The butler explained to her that there was a monorail that would take her from building to building, and from mile to mile when ever and where ever she wanted. She wished that Li was here to see this. Wait a minute. Li had already seen this. She opened the chest that Li gave her. There was a letter.  
  
Sakura, Naughty, naughty. You didn't follow my directions. Bad bad girl. I'm very ashamed of you. Oh well, it's not like I can do anything about it. Like your house? It's not as big as mine! Well, you better follow my directions.  
  
Li  
  
Sakura was in shock. Li's house bigger than her's. Sakura could just imagion who it would feeel to get around for the first time. Sakura's belongings arrived at the house a few minutes later. She got her room all set up, even though there was alot of extra space.  
  
The next day Sakura got up to go to school. She went to a school where only wealthy children could go. Her class only had 13 students counting her. She saw how big the school was. It was very big. Sakura went inside and to the princiaples office. He called a teacher. "Ms.Areana the new student has arrived. Please send her helper down.  
  
A few minutes later a young boy camein. She reconised him. "James! It's good to see you again." Sakura bowed and walked over to him. "Sakura, since you the same classes as I do, I have been choosen to show you around." he said. Sakura's school day went by fast. Sakura only went to that school on tuesday and thursday, because on the other days she was home schooled.  
  
Sakura and her new friend walked home together. Her name was Aikiko, she had wavy strawberry blonde hair that reached her ears. Aikiko lived in a house that was 1/4 the size of her own. Sakura got home and went to her room. She was very lonely. She decided to go online.  
  
(CherryBlossom09 is Sakura CowWizard567 is Eli and videogirl87 is Madison  
  
CherryBlossom09: Hello Madison, Eli! How's it going  
  
CowWizard567:Nuttin Much. How's your house?  
  
Videogirl87: Konichiwa! Meet any cute boys?  
  
CherryBlossom09: No, net yet  
  
CowWizard567: Still haven't gave up on Li yet?  
  
Videogirl87: Eli don't be so mean!  
  
CherryBlossom09: It's alright. Oh Eli, when did you become a cow wizard?  
  
CowWizard567: Just in case there are any magic hunters on the net they can't catch me!  
  
(15 min. Later)  
  
Sakura was so sad and lonely. She missed Li and her family very much. Sakura decided that she was going to go shopping at the mall. She shopped around. She was looking down at the ground when she ran into someone. She looked up, it was james.  
  
"Are you okay Releena" he asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Would you like to come to my house for dinner one night?"  
  
"That sounds great!"  
  
James walked away. Everything is going acording to plan. Once I capture Sakura's heart, I can capture her cards as well! He walked out of the mall with a smirk on his face. Sakura went back to her house. She looked at her schedual. She had nothing to do. What she didn't know was that she was living in the wrong house, and she was falling for a very evil plan. One that even Li hadn't foresighted. 


	3. Part 3 of 3

A Vacation to Remember  
  
Part 3  
  
A month had passed since the incident. Sakura had slowly forgotten about Syaoran. She stopped reading his letters. Sakura was going to regret not reading his letters. They told her some valuable information. Sakura was now going out with James.  
  
Sakura was waiting at the airport for Tomoyo to arrive. She was happy that her two best friends were coming for a visit. Even though would never admit she still missed Syaoran very much. "Flight 347 has just landed" Sakura was almost jumping up and down with joy. When she saw Tomoyo she ran up to her.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Yelled Sakura. Sakura went up to her gave her a hug (As a friend! For all you perverts out there! -_-). "It's nice to see you again Sakura." said Tomoyo "By the way. it's practically impossible to get around my house!" Tomoyo just laughed. She guessed she over did it a little.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo went back home in Sakura 's limo. They talked until they got to Sakura's house. Tomoyo sweat dropped when she saw Sakura's house. She guessed she over did it a little. T_T;. Tomoyo was in shock. Sakura's house was now bigger then hers. The bad thing about it was she was the only who was living in it.  
  
"So Sakura, where am I going to sleep?" asked Tomoyo. "I you could sleep in my room, I mean it took me 1 hour just to walk the perimeter." Tomoyo was now even more shock. She had created Sakura some Monster of a house. Tomoyo got everything packed in. They decided to go to Sakura's in door water park (amazing isn't it. I'm so jealous!-_-).  
  
"Are you ready to go down the water slide?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo nodded her head. They went down the 45 feet slide. They crashed into a 4ft. deep pool. Next they went tubing down a lazt river. It wouldn't necessary be called lazy, it's more like crazy! They got out 3 hours later soaked. Sakura and Tomoyo went to Sakura's room. Tomoyo looked around Sakura's room while she went to the bathroom.  
  
Tomoyo saw the box that Li gave her. There were letters all over. She read one of them.  
  
Dear Tomoyo or who ever finds it, Please you must help me. There is a great danger coming! It's one of Sakura's friends. I can't tell who he is yet. I figured out why Nikki said Sakura was dead in the future. This person kills her! Right now he is trying to capture her heart. You must watch out for her! I want her to have a better life than I did. Tell her I said hi. Don't tell her this but I........(HA! HA! I'm not going to tell you what it says! You'll have to read and find out.)  
  
Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo was shocked at how many letters were in the box. She also couldn't believe what Syaoran said in his second to last sentence. Tomoyo was so happy. "Sakura, Syaoran says hi!" Sakura came out of the bathroom with a towel around hr head. "So. He's dead! Why should I care?" Tomoyo was shocked. Sakura no longer cared about Syaoran? Wait, could it be that guy Sakura had been talking about. Yes, it had to be him. He was the only one at the moment who was trying to steal her heart!  
  
"Sakura, I can't believe you! I-I-I just don't know what to say. You can be so hurtful!" Tomoyo ran out of the house. 'What did I do?' Tomoyo was down the streets when she bumped in to someone. "I'm sorry," he said. "That's okay." Tomoyo looked and gasped in shock. "S-S-Syaoran?! Is that you?" Syaoran stared at the girl closer. "Oh my gosh! Tomoyo is that you?!" she nodded. They ran up and gave each other a hug.  
  
"Syaoran I hate to tell you this, but..." Syaoran cut her off. "Tomoyo I already know. I saw her future. I know she hates me. The reason I came back is because if I don't find someone who likes me in 3 months, I will be gone forever." Tomoyo felt so bad for Syaoran. Tomoyo decided that she would take Syaoran to see Sakura.  
  
"Sakura I have a surprise for you!" Sakura walked over to Tomoyo. She saw someone. It hit her. It was Syaoran. Sakura stood there in shock. She couldn't move. Syaoran was dead, and now he was alive. Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran to her garden. Syaoran knew how she felt. Seeing a person who had been dead for over 2 months.  
  
Sakura was in the garden. She thought she would be happy to see Syaoran. If she knew Syaoran was going to be coming back she would have never dated James. She likes James and Syaoran she couldn't decide which one to choose. She was so confused. She looked up and saw Syaoran walking towards her.  
  
"Sakura I already know you don't like me. I just wanted to see you before I left." Sakura walked up to him. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "I'm going to Hong Kong. If I don't find some one who cares about me in 3 months, I will die and never return." Sakura hugged Syaoran she was even now more confused.  
  
Sakura was crying her heart out. She didn't know if she could love Syaoran any more. "Well then Syaoran I guess this is goodbye. I've to go on my date." Sakura ran back home. Syaoran looked at Sakura for the last time. He got a ride to the airport.  
  
"Tomoyo tell Sakura I said Hi. Give Sakura this. If you read this, read it after I'm gone." Syaoran walked on to his plane. On the way home Tomoyo read the letter.  
  
Dear Sakura, James is evil you must believe me! Well even if you don't he is. This news probably won't matter much to you. On April 13 the last day I have to live, I'm going to kill myself. Even if the spell is broken. I can't stand to love anyone else. I will always be with you. I love you very much.  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
"No, Syaoran you can't!" said Tomoyo. She had started to cry. Sakura was going to be heartbroken when she read this. Sakura finished reading the letter. Hears eyes weald up with tears. "Syaoran!" everyone through out the entire mansion heard her scream. She ran out of the house crying. If only she hadn't given up on Li.  
  
The next few days Sakura had to stay home from school because she was just so depressed. Then a thought hit her. What if she. Yes! It would work. She decided to go tell Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo I have the greatest idea. I'm going to go to Hong Kong!" Said Sakura cheerfully.  
  
"That's a great idea Sakura. I can go tell Eriol we're going on vacation!" Tomoyo went to go get Eriol. Sakura went into her room to pack her bags. She was hoping that Syaoran could forgive her.  
  
Date: April 4 9 days left  
  
The next day Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol got on Sakura's private plane to go to Hong Kong. Around 24 hours later they reached Hong Kong. Tomoyo said that everyone could stay at her house that she owned. The four made sure they enrolled in the same school as Syaoran.  
  
Date: April 5 8 days left  
  
"Class calm down! I would like to welcome 3 new students." 'Great just what we need more idiotic girls. "I would like you all to welcome Tomoyo, Eriol, and Ms. Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran was in shock Sakura came back, she actually came back. He remembered that he still wasn't going to change his mind. They sat down on the opposite side of the room as Syaoran. After school Sakura looked around for him. He was at soccer practice.  
  
Sakura watched Syaoran. She started to cry. She didn't want Syaoran to leave. She wiped her face and noticed that practice was over. She saw him walking home. "Syaoran! Wait up! Yelled Sakura. She ran up to him. Syaoran turned around and noticed she had been crying. He put his hand on her face and looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to turn out this way. I don't want to go, but it's my future and it's not a good thing to change!" Sakura stared at him. "Your wrong! You can change the future. You just aren't trying! You're a selfish person." Syaoran backed away afraid of the harsh words that were about to come out of Sakura's mouth.  
  
"Syaoran you may be selfish, but I love you!" Sakura ran up to Syaoran and hugged him. Syaoran didn't know what to do. If was as if he were petrified.  
  
"Ah, so sentimental! You pathetic fools! How could I just let you guys live? The future remains the same, and Sakura will be my bride." Syaoran jumped in front of Sakura. "Ah, I see it's you who was blocking me from winning her heart. Well that will no longer be an issue. For I will kill you right here and right now."  
  
"You stay away from her James! If you want to hurt or kill anyone kill me!" James shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk. You still don't understand do you? I want Sakura to live, so I won't lay a finger on her!" Sakura was scared. She didn't want Syaoran to die. Syaoran moved in front of Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran! Don't do it! I couldn't live to see you die again!" Syaoran turned around and looked at Sakura. "Sakura I can't believe you! You didn't like me a few days ago. Then right before I start to fight you change your mind!" Sakura was speechless. She guessed that she did hurt his feelings a while back.  
  
"James. I'll make you a deal. If you take my life, you will promise not to harm Sakura in any way!" James thought about it for a moment. "Fine." James summoned a spell he made sure it was his strongest one. The blast went towards Syaoran. It slammed him into a tree. Sakura watched in shock as she witnessed the death of the person she cherished the most.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura ran over to him. She cradled his head in her arms. "Sakura I'm sorry. I died once, and I am going to die again. This time it's for good. I wish I could stay longer." Syaoran put is hand up to Sakura's face. "I'm Sorry" With that Syaoran slipped into an internal sleep.  
  
"Syaoran don't go. Please. Oh, Syaoran!" James laughed and disappeared. Sakura just sat there with tears pouring down her cheeks. A bright light was shinning not to far from where they were. A person appeared. Sakura recognized her right away. It was Nikki. Nikki walked over to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "I'm here to restore a life. Back when you were in America I revived you twice. Now I will revive Syaoran. Give him this water, and he will live." Nikki disappeared.  
  
Sakura put the water in her mouth. She leaned over and kissed Syaoran. She opened her mouth so that the water could get into his. Syaoran woke up and noticed Sakura kissing him. He leaned forward and kissed back. Sakura noticed and put her hands Syaoran's neck. Syaoran blushed slightly at their position. Syaoran was on the ground with Sakura on top of him. Sakura had her arms around his neck, and his arms were around her waist. Finally Sakura let go and sat up. She was blushing, and looking down at Syaoran. Sakura got up and ran away.  
  
*****One week later*******  
  
"Sakura, I have to far away. It has to do with the clan. I and I don't think I'll be back anytime soon." Sakura cried as Tomoyo read the letter out loud. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol had been wondering where Syaoran was. He wasn't at school for the past few days. Sakura decided that she would just have to go on with her life.  
  
*****The End*****  
  
Yah! It's finished! I might write a sequel! This is my first finished story! 


End file.
